<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Can I Try Something? by blisscavendar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332951">Can I Try Something?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisscavendar/pseuds/blisscavendar'>blisscavendar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Silicon Valley (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boys In Love, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 02:32:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26332951</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blisscavendar/pseuds/blisscavendar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How that interaction should have gone.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jared Dunn/Richard Hendricks</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Can I Try Something?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Can I just… Can I try something?”</p><p>Jared held his hands close to his chest, barely able to answer for fear that Richard either would or wouldn’t make a move.  “Yeah.”</p><p>Richard’s eyes darted around the room before he took a step, closing what little distance there was between them, reaching up on tip-toe-</p><p>
  <i>Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuck</i>
</p><p>-and pressing his lips softly to Jared’s.</p><p>He pulled away before Jared could react, his cheeks heating up with a blush that even the low light of the garage couldn’t hide</p><p>“Oh, Richard-”</p><p>“Fuck, I- I’m sorry, I-”</p><p>Jared cupped Ricahrd’s face in his hands, pulling him back in. His lips were chapped, rough from nervous biting, and, oh god, Jared wanted to kiss them forever. Richard tasted like coffee and minty chewing gum, smelled like eucalyptus and gingersnaps, felt like the warmest, softest, fuzziest teddy bear, and Jared prayed he would never have to let go.</p><p>“Maybe I should try new things more often,” Richard whispered, pressing his face into Jared’s chest, still wrapped in his arms.</p><p>“Maybe you should.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>